Lift: A Naruto College AU Part 1
by Lots of Sun
Summary: A little fluffy, this story follows Hinata as she finishes up College and begins her relationship with Naruto. Will be part of a two/three part series.


Anyone who was still awake in Classroom 16A sat quietly, impatiently and most of all, eagerly, all while staring at the front of the classroom. Two girls sat in the back of the room, quietly talking to themselves as everyone tried not to pass out from the rising heat in the room and the loathsome monotone voice trying to finish his lecture.

" You should just talk to him, Hinata.. I'm sure he won't mind." Sakura's voice was low, but firm. She had her chin rested on one of her palms, while her other hand fanned her damp skin.

" Hmm.. It's stupid, lets just forget about it. " Hinata sighed, her eyes seemed heavy as she became more sleepy from the rising humidity in the room. Her hair was pulled to the side and put into a braid, but even that wasn't enough. The heat was making everyone crazy.

" You know what's stupid… Him.." Sakura spoke, her face twisting into a distasteful scowl. She narrowed her eyes and sighed. Not even slightly amused by what he was doing.

Hinata glanced next to and behind her briefly. The boy who they were whispering about wasn't even remotely paying attention. He sat while resting his chin on his hands and trying to balance a pencil between his top lip and his nose, not even noticing the two women looking at him.

Hinata could feel her cheeks redden the longer she looked at him, and began to smile when she noticed the pencil fall and him begin to fan his short, wet blonde hair.

" What an idiot.. I haven't seen him take any notes at all this semester, you know? The final is in like, a week.. He's going to fail."

Sakura spoke again, this time her look of disgust was replaced with a wide grin as she reached over to Hinata.

" You're going out with me this weekend, right?.. I need a side kick to help me sort through all the creeps at the party on Saturday. "

Sakura pulled back and sat in her own chair, groaning and now using two hands to fan her drenched hair and face. She sighed uncomfortably and opened one eye to look at Hinata's response.

" Aren't.. you with Sasuke though? " Hinata spoke, turning to speak to Sakura as quiet as possible. The moment Hinata said Sasuke's name she knew it was a mistake. It wasn something to talk about in quiet, not in a classroom and surrounded by people.

" Pffft, what!? THAT GUY?!.." Sakura spoke loudly, and with such anger that the professor paused his lecture to see what the fuss was about.

Sakura covered up her mouth and ducked down. Embarrassed, she buried her head in her arms.

" It's too fucking hot, let us go home! " A boy's voice shook through the room, angry and heavy. Hinata looked over and noticed it was a boy she knew, a boy she grew up with. Kiba Inuzuka.

Kiba huffed again, this time hunching over and angrily gripping the desk he was sitting at. The professor looked around the room and noticed how lifeless his class had become.

" Class dismissed.."

Sakura spoke quietly to Hinata as the both of them got up.

" Me and Sasuke are, complicated." She paused and the look of angst left her the moment she said Sasuke's name. " Were dating, but he's always away at graduate school.." Sakura finished what she had meant to say earlier and remembered what she had wanted to say.

" I meant sort through the creeps and have a good time, you don't need to have a boyfriend to have a good time.."

Sakura continued to speak to Hinata about her and Sasuke and how much she missed him, and how he had promised to come home after he was done with school and they would start their lives together. Hinata listened intently, but made sure to glance at the boy from earlier, the one she had been trying to work up the courage to talk to all semester. Naruto Uzumaki. But the moment class was over he gathered up his things and put in some head phones before quickly exiting the classroom.

" Besides, your family is so well known for only marrying big shots and high rollers.. I don't know if he'd 'Fit In'.." Sakura spoke to Hinata in a sly tone, thinking that maybe if she told Hinata she shouldn't have something, she'd go for it.

Hinata stayed quiet and listened carefully to what her friend had to say, all while remembering how high strung her parents really were. Maybe it was best if she didn't try to talk to him after all.

Junior year was more challenging than her Sophomore year, but at least she had gotten into the swing of things. She'd go to class during the week, and at night she'd do homework and practice for a concert that was only a few weeks away. She'd been playing the piano since she was a young child and after highschool, had been given a scholarship to play at the college for four years, and perform in any concerts they requested. It was a nice gig, and she always enjoyed being on a schedule.

" Ehh, Hinata? Are you even listening? "

Hinata was spaced out, sitting next to Kiba as he asked her questions about their Psychology 101 Class. She was still in her dress cloths, leaning uncomfortably against the arm of the couch she sat on.

" Hinata.."

Hinata had on a tight, short black pencil skirt with an off violet button up short sleeved shirt. Her hair was done up into a tight bun and she had beautiful pearl earrings on.

" Hmm.." Hinata spoke looking ahead of her, she had darkened circles that had just begun to form under her eyes and against her porcelain skin.

Kiba was getting impatient, but had noticed how zoned out she was.

" I was thinking, maybe we could swim in a pool of pudding later.."

Kiba smiled as he spoke, glancing behind him, he motioned for Shino to come over..

" Uh..huh.." Hinata spoke again and Kiba tried not to laugh.

Shino had walked up behind them and was listening to what they were now doing.

" Maybe write some poems and braid each other's hair? "

Hinata sighed and agreed to what ever Kiba was saying.

Shino tapped Hinata on the shoulder, which caused her to frantically jump up and off the couch she was sitting on.

Hinata was in Shino and Kiba's apartment, she was invited to study and have dinner, but was having a hard time concentrating or working up an appetite.

" Hinata, you're exhausted. You should go home and rest. " Shino's voice was low and concerned, Kiba however thought she was fine.

" It's finals week, she's supposed to be tired and a zombie. Stop trying to be the voice of reason all the time! " Kiba looked behind him and quickly glared at Shino.

" How much have you studied? " Shino didn't flinch as Kiba shot up and off the couch, barking and whaling as he snapped at both of his friends and leaving the apartment in a whiny rage.

" Did I? " Hinata spoke, turning and looking over her shoulder to Shino.

" He's been on edge all week, I think you might have just helped him let off a little steam." Shino and Hinata continued to look at the door for a few more moments and Kiba slammed open the door and slammed it shut. Causing Hinata to flinch both times and for Shino to sigh and look on.

" SO WHAT!? So what if I haven't studied until I've dropped, I'm not as straight headed as you or Hinata! " Kiba growled at both Shino and Hinata before walking past them and sloppily sitting down at the kitchen table. Allowing his full body weight to hit the chair and table, nearly breaking both.

Shino exchanged some notes with Hinata and the three of them sat in silence for twenty minutes. Hinata turned from the couch to see Kiba sleeping at the kitchen table with food in his hand.

" He's been working so hard, Kiba-kun.."

Hinata spoke quietly to Shino, gently tapping him on the shoulder as he looked up and behind them at Kiba.

" More then you'd expect.. He's even signed up for summer classes and is going to volunteer at the Vet's office in town.. He's trying his best to get ready for graduate school.." Shino's tone never really changed, it was serious and quiet, honest and optimistic. " You too.."

Shino spoke again and this time Hinata nearly fell over, she felt her face begin to run red as she abruptly sat up and cleared her throat.

She handed Shino a small, blue notebook, and Shino looked up at her questioningly. Hinata glanced at Kiba one last time before leaving the apartment.

" I'll be over on Wednesday to study before the test, but if you could give him these extra notes I took, I'd appreciate it. "

Hinata didn't say another word, she was going to be late for her practice if she didn't leave soon.

Her father and mother had been very strict with her growing up, they sent her to a private school and then to a private summer camp every year, anything to keep her busy and away from them. She tried not to complain, because they had such high hopes for their budding daughter. She wanted to get a job, but they refused to allow that. Arguing that it would get in the way of her studies and her career as a budding musician. She had done what she was told for so long, sometimes she'd fanaticize about saying no to them and moving away without a letter or phone call. But it never stuck, and here she was; exhausted, irrationally tired and a little depressed.

She'd practice her Piano when there was absolutely no chance of someone watching her, normally between 1-3 am. She'd sneak into the large stage inside their school's massive auditorium, and play symphonies for hours into the morning. This morning though, she would have a visitor.

She hadn't noticed the drunk young man wander into the entrance of the auditorium. She was ridiculously tired, and wasn't 100% paying attention to even what she was doing. All she remembered was how much she needed to practice. And practice she did.

As she finished and her delicate fingers left the off color piano keys, she paused in fear as she realized someone was watching her from the auditorium seats. She glanced at her wrist and read 3:15 am. Why was someone in here at three in the morning?

Hinata quickly got off the stage and glanced up at her admirer for a moment before realizing that the man was clapping for her. Causing her to break out in a nervous sweat, Hinata rushed off the stage and ran up and past the isles, glancing quickly at the intruder who interrupted her; Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata nearly tripped over the seats of the auditorium as she locked eyes with Naruto. The young man was in a white-t shirt with a pair of jeans. Hinata noticed he also had a beer can in his hand.

" Miss! That was ama.." Naruto's cracked, low voice was cut off as Hinata, shocked and still a little embarrassed, sprinted past him and out of the building.

She didn't stop running until she could see her dorm, she ran and ran until she couldn't breath. Her lungs crying for her to stop, but she wouldn't. She was overwhelmed with too many emotions, why was he watching her? She was so tired she couldn't even remember what she had played, what if she made an ass of herself infront of.. _him_

Hinata reached for her keys and accidently dropped them. For a few moments, she didn't move, she simply rested against her door and closed her eyes. She felt incredibly defeated, she had so many expectations to fill and didn't want to disappoint anyone.

Hinata rested her body weight up and against her dorm room's door. She could feel her fatigued body beginning to give up on her, demanding her to rest.

Hinata wouldn't make it into her room, her body would slip further and further down her door, until finally she's collapse and blissfully fell asleep.

" Hinata.. Hinata, hey.." Hinata had fallen asleep against her door, but was currently sleeping on the small welcome mat outside her Dorm room's door. Hinta's skirt was nearly around her hips and she was drooling profusely. Sakura stood over her, smiling and quietly taking out her cell phone.

After snapping a few photos, she bent down and shook Hinata's arms, trying to wake the young Hyuuga. Hinata didn't budge, and it wasn't until Sakura sat on Hinata's stomach, that she finally woke up.

" Sakura, noo.." Hinata tried to sit up, but Sakura playfully bounced on her body.

" I tried to call you, like five times and I was worried so I stopped by. You're lucky no one tried to drag you away or something."

Hinata stopped trying to flee and eventually gave in to Sakura's weight.

" Wait, what time is it? "

Sakura looked at her phone and a she answered Hinata gained the strength to push her friend up and off of her.

" It's nine-"

" GAHHHH!" Hinata nearly screamed as she pushed Sakura up and off of her. Imediately reaching down and picking up the keys to her door, she bursted in and began to change. Sakura followed and asked what was wrong.

" I HAVE A FINAL IN FIFTEEN MINUTES! "

Hinata screamed at the wall as she undressed and redressed, at the moment not caring if Sakura saw any of her bare body.

Scooting Sakura out the door, she quickly locked her room and picked up her things from yesterday off the ground.

" Um.. lunch maybe? " Sakura spoke loudly as Hinata ran away from her, nearly tripping over a large, very visible table.

" YES! " Hinata screamed from down the halls, hoping she'd make it in time for the start of her final.

She'd been a great student her entire life. She was driven and well organized, her parents had pushed her to become the very best.

Hinata listened as Sakura and Ino spoke amongst themselves, both angry about variously different things. Finals week was over, but Hinata was still busy. She had picked up a small summer job on top of some community work and taking summer classes.

After an early dinner with her friends, she'd practice more musical pieces on the piano. Everyone had gone home from break, so the change of anyone bothering her became much less.

Hinata hadn't touched her food, and had barely drank any of her tea. She had three organized stacks of papers infront of her. Each important for different aspects of her future. One held a career plan and a bunch of scholarship applications, another was some paperwork for volunteering and the last small pile was an upcoming academic plan for the summer and fall. She was thinking to herself where she should start.

" Hey, Hinata? Were you listening? We were going to go to the swimming pool after this. " Ino waved her hand infront of Hinata's face, causing her to snap from her daydream.

" Okay… Yeah." She paused before smiling and nodding. " That sounds nice. "

" Yes! Girls day out! " Sakura proudly proclaimed as she slammed a powerful fist onto the wooden hexagon table they were eating at. The commotion caused a few people outside the restaurant to stare.

Hinata smiled while Ino shunned Sakura for being such an unwomanly barbarian. The three finished up their meals and made their way to the college's community pool.

" Hey, Hey! Did you hear about the swim team this year? " Ino spoke, looking up and at the blue sky above them. The three of them were walking to the college and Hinata was thankful for how warm it was out, but enjoyed any moment they walked under a tree. The few seconds of cool from the tree's shadow allowed her to keep up with the other two.

" I heard that one of the star guys, some Uzumgi kid.. no what is it.. Uzumagishi.. no.."

" UZUMAKI!" Hinata screamed from behind Ino and Sakura, causing both of them to abruptly stop and look at her for a moment. Hinata had her hands over her mouth, not sure why she had decided to scream Naruto's last name.

" Yes, that's it.. anyway he's been slacking off and the team missed their chance to go to states. They want to kick him out of the University, but he's really really good. So they're giving him another chance. "

Ino crossed her arms as she spoke and shook her head.

Hinata shifted nervously, following the two girls to the swimming pool, hoping that he wasn't there. The boy from class who hadn't noticed her, the boy who had happened to walk in on her while she was rehearsing a piece of music not that long ago.

'what if he recognizes me..' Hinata thought to herself, not realizing they had already arrived and both of her comrades were already getting undressed.

The two girls had come with their bathing suits under their cloths, Hinata had hers in her bag and was going to change.

The building that held the swimming pool was very large and had a beautiful glass ceiling and walls. It was well maintained and left the pool at a comfortable temperature.

Hinata changed quickly in the locker room and when she came out she nearly fell. Not because she stepped on water, or because she had lost her balance. But because he was here. The one from the other night.

Naruto stood at the far end of the pool, stretching and undressing, all while keeping his eyes closed. Hinata brought up her arms and hands to her body anxiously and tried to figure out a way to get out of this. She didn't want to see him.

" Um.. you guys.." Hinata's voice was soft and low, the girls couldn't hear her over the commotion of people playing around the pool and in the water.

" Sakura.. Ino.. I…" Hinata spoke again, this time still uneasy, she looked across the water and noticed Naruto wasn't there. Her shoulders relaxed a little and her arms fell to her side. Maybe he'd left.

Sakura and Ino were both already in the water and out swimming. Hinata walked over to the edge of the water and paused, looking out.

She could see her reflection for a few brief moments. The waves in the pool were never still, there was always someone rushing by or rough housing. Hinata's shadowy indigo hair was up in a ponytail and she had on a yellow one piece that had two straps and a small fashionized cut at the mid section.

She waited for a few more moments before deciding to put her foot into the water.

" Hey! No fair! " Hinata listened for only a moment as she brought up her head and saw two teenagers fighting, one of them shoved the other into Hinata, causing her to lose her balance and fall.

The entire room within the pool house went quiet when the young woman fell, it wasn't a scream or whistle that stopped them, but the loud sound of her head hitting the hard, white cement she was previously standing on. Hinata didn't have any time to react, and was knocked unconscious.

Dreams were always strange to her, sometimes they were of things she knew she wanted or desired. Sometimes they were of things she truly feared. And then she had dreams where she didn't realize she wanted something until she dreamt it.

She was somewhere quiet and calm, it was very cool and the sun wasn't out. Hinata didn't try to move, as she didn't feel as though she was in any danger, she simply rested and enjoyed everything that was around her. And then he appeared.

Naruto's body was illuminated for some reason, and Hinata was so very happy to see him. He gently sat down next to her and smiled warmly down onto her. Hinata couldn't help but smile when he looked at her. He made her feel like she was the only thing that mattered in the entire world.

Hinata felt him reach over and gently pull at her arm, tugging at it playfully at first. Soon he began to shake her more violently.

" Hinata wake up.. Hinata.." Hinata listened to the way he said her name and it gave her goosebumps. She was happy, but confused.

" I need you to stay with me, Hinata! Alright? " Hinata listened as Naruto continued to speak. She laid underneath him as his expression became more and more worried.

" You're ..perfect.." Hinata's voice seemed distant, and alien. But her feelings were real, she could feel his presence on her and it made her warm and comfortable.

" You're name's Hinata, right?.." Naruto spoke again, this time he bent his head down lower, closer to her.

Hinata's heart raced faster, further out of her chest. Her eyes matched so close with his that she could see the sketched and few dark blue streaks clash with the solid blue color of his Iris. He was so close to her now, she.. could she?

Hinata pulled up both of her arms, as the world around them began to slowly come into focus. She placed a hand on each of his cheeks, and gently pulled his face down closer to her.

Hinata's bright violet colored eyes briefly closed as she brought up her head and softly touched her lips with his. Naruto brought up both of his arms and grabbed onto her wrists, slowly pulling away and Hinata's eyes fluttered as she began to take consciousness.

Iron. The bitter, subtle taste of iron was in her mouth the moment Naruto pulled away from her. Hinata's eyes immediately closed as she opened them, the room they were in became very bright.

" I said your name is, uh.. Hinata, right? " Naruto asked again, this time having trouble closing his jaw in shock.

Hinata laid underneath the twenty-one year old swim star, and the more her eyes adjusted to the room the more she realized she wasn't in a cozy, calm room, alone with Naruto. She was in an open, well lit room with at least thirty other people.

Hinata had a small group gathering around her, Sakura and Ino pushed their way through the group and pushed Naruto away from Hinata.

" HINATA, you were there and then you weren't! What happened?!"

Sakura's voice was panicked and quick, she desperately grabbed onto the bleeding woman's arms and shook her.

" Sakura not so rough, you've got such a heavy hand! " Ino yelled from in back of Sakura, slapping her on the back.

Hinata tried to sit up, but she felt the room spin whenever she tried to elevate herself.

She laid back down and brought up her hand to her face and temple. Iron.. she was tasting her own blood.

Hinata's head had been split open and she's busted open her lip as well.

" Miss, are you alright? " Naruto spoke again over the two women, looking down and at her. Hinata looked up and over, noticing the crimson wet smear around his mouth..

' No.. it was just a dream, I didn't..' Hinata's body got a heavy shot of adrenaline as she shot up and off the ground. Grabbing onto Sakura for support, she nearly fell over.

' I have to get away from him..' Hinata's mind was livid, how could she allow herself to do something so bold, so careless and expressive.. IN PUBLIC.

Naruto fell forwards and caught her as Sakura's shoulder gave out from Hinata's weight. He put her arm around his shoulder and tried to walk her out of the building. Hinata stumbled twice and tried to fidget away, too unsure of what was happening to rationally make sense of any of this. She did know one thing, she needed to get away from him.

Naruto let Hinata try to walk on her own for a few feet, but when she fell again he became a little agitated and bent down and swept her off of the ground. Letting her body rest against his chest

Hinata squirmed for a minute, but soon gave in. She wanted to cry, but was too ashamed to even begin.

" You hit your head really hard, I'm surprised you woke up as fast as you did." Naruto's voice seemed so much more, authentic, this close. Hinata rested her head against his warm skin and felt his chest and throat vibrate as he spoke. Everything about him soothed her. The sound of his voice, the way his warm skin felt against her cool skin. Even the feeling of his hands tightly gripping her body.

" Listen, we called for a campus paramedic, but that was nearly twenty minutes ago. You're friends in there seemed pretty scared too, so I'm going to drive you to the hospital.. "

Hinata's eyes opened wider this time. He didn't need to do this for her, she didn't need to be treated like a princess.

" I'm fine, please no." Hinata's voice was low and cracked, her throat was in distress from the amount of blood she had swallowed.

The time from the Pool to the Hospital seemed like brief moments only a few minutes apart, and Hinata no longer fought back, she was getting extremely tired and wanted to sleep.

Naruto laid Hinata down in the back seat of his car and noticed she was starting to fall asleep.

" Hey-hey-hey! No, you can't sleep after a head injury like that, stay awake."

Naruto got back into the back seat and felt around the seat for one of his Tshirts. He handed it to her, and then moved her hand and his shirt to the wound on her head.

" Apply some pressure and I'll drive us to the hospital. "

Hinata's body swayed in the back seat of his car, with each turn she could feel her body nearly fall over, she felt so ridiculous.

" I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Naruto-kun.." Hinata spoke, her head had become to heavy and her chin was now resting on her chest.

" Hush hush, we're pulling in now. "

" I ruined your day, I'm so sorry.."

Hinata nearly fell forwards when Naruto stopped the car. She sighed and fought back crying, she felt incredibly emotional and it was getting harder to breath.

Naruto listened as Hinata apologized again and again until her words just became mumbles. He lifted her up, the same was as before, and rushed her into the waiting room.

The moment Hinata and Naruto entered the emergency room, Hinata fell limp in Naruto's arms. She lost consciousness and was immediately placed on a stretcher and rushed further into the hospital.

" She's really lucky, she lost nearly four quarts of blood, and to be honest I have no idea how she stayed conscious. " A unfamiliar man's voice woke Hinata from her sleep, she didn't have the strength to ask who it was or to even open her eyes.

" She hit her head really hard, I'm surprised she's doing this well. " He spoke again and this time she heard Naruto answer.

" So, is there anything I can do? "

" You can sit here or leave, we called her parents and her emergency contact, I believe it was a friend with the last name Haruno. "

She tried to stay up, but her body wouldn't allow it. She listened to the short conversation between the two of them and then fall back asleep.

Hiashi was there when Hinata woke up, as was her sister and Sakura.

Everyone was excited that she was fine, but remained nervous about her recovery.

" The doctors want to keep you here another two days, but after that you're allowed to go home."

Sakura's voice was quiet and calm, Hinata was so thankful she had a friend that would go so far as to make sure she was alright.

" You were brought in by some boy, Ms. Hyuuga. He left when this young woman got here. "

The doctor's voice was fast and low, causing Hinata to only catch parts of what he was saying.

" I'll leave you two alone, let a nurse know if you need anything. "

The young doctor quickly left the room and Sakura nearly crawled up and onto the hospital bed, Hinata had to push her off and insist she was alright.

Two days later she was allowed to leave, her father and mother had came to visit and made sure she was okay. They didn't stay long and her father seemed more invested in how she was doing academically then physically. They left within an hour and Hinata finally got the rest she needed.

The accident had messed up her schedule, the few days she was out she was supposed to start summer school. The teachers at the college were understanding, and she was grateful for that.

Hinata visited the pool once a day for the entire week she had been out of the hospital, hoping to run into Naruto. She vaguely remembered bleeding in his car and on some of his cloths and wanted to compensate him in some way. Every time she visited, he wasn't there.

She wouldn't run into him again until her summer was half way over, and she was finally done with summer school.

" You have no choice, you're going to come out with us. "Sakura spoke with a wide grin. She was sorting through Hinata's cloths and Ino was going through Hinata's shoes.

Kiba and Shino were in Hinata's suite as well, but they were in the living room, both enjoying the cooling air conditioning and free drinks that Hinata loved to serve them.

" Hey, if she doesn't want to go you can't make her! Don't be rude! "

Kiba's voice rang from the livingroom and into the bedroom where the three girls were.

" Mind your business, this is a girls matter! " Ino shot back at him, still picking out a pair of shoes and jewelry to go with Sakura's choice of cloths.

" It's not that I don't want to go, I'm just tired. "

" We can grab some coffee and dinner after this, my treat. " Sakura spoke lovingly and winked over at Hinata. The young Hyuuga looked back at her nervously.

" You've got such a great figure, Hinata! You should wear more dresses.. Really. " Ino spoke from the floor of Hinata's room, finally finding what she had been looking for.

" These strappy wedges are cute and I love the yellow earrings that go with them.. " Ino spoke to herself as she got up. Sakura had finished too, she picked out a light blue dress that would reach Hinata's knees. It had two straps around each shoulder and came in at the waist to sashay her features.

Sakura closed Hinata's bedroom door and handed the dress to her.

" It's really hot out, this is the perfect choice. We're wearing dresses too, so didn't worry so much.. You're around friends.."

Hinata nodded, quietly she got dressed and put on the jewelry and shoes Ino had picked out.

After the final zip up, Sakura took a step back to look at her. Sakura didn't just smile, she beamed at her friend. She adored how modest Hinata was, and loved it when her friend looked as beautiful outside, as she knew she was on the inside.

" Okay, us now! " Sakura spoke boldly as both her and Ino began to strip infront of Hinata, causing the twenty-one year old to blush furiously and to at a loss for words.

The upcoming college year would be her last, she'd be twenty two soon, in her senior year. She still hadn't figured out exactly what she was going to do, but she knew she needed to try to enjoy as much time with her friends as possible.

" Sasuke might show up at the party.." Sakura spoke lightly, as though it was no big deal.

"WHAT!" Ino screamed loud enough that Kiba had come to the door to make sure everything was alright.

" Stop, it's not that big of a deal.." Sakura's embarrassed tone made Hinata drop the subject, but Ino was to interested to back down.

" Where the hell has he been?!"

Sakura finished pulling up her hair and adjusted her dress.

" Around, he's been around. He's supposed to graduate this upcoming year and he's going to be really busy, so he wanted to spend the last few weeks before school with me. "

Ino continued to question Sakura and Hinata excused herself. She wanted to get a drink and have some time with the guys before they left.

" Hinata you seem a little troubled, is everything alright? "

Shino looked up from the couch him and Kiba sat at. Hinata smiled at both of her friends, even indoors he still wore his sunglasses.

" Mm.. No, no.. I'm fine. " Hinata walked over and sat down next to them.

" HEY, INO! HURRY UP YOU TAKE TOO LONG! "

Kiba turned around and hung over the back of the couch. His shoulder length, dark brown hair was currently pulled up and into a small bun and he hadn't bothered shaving his face that day.

" SHUT UP IDIOT! "

Ino opened up Hinata's bedroom and screamed at Kiba as loud as she could before slamming the door. She opened it again a few moments later, laughed nervously and apologized to Hinata for slamming her bedroom door.

She wouldn't say that she was socially awkward, but Hinata had learned how to not stand out in public. She had learned to blend, to become a person who didn't cause a commotion or start any trouble. Most of all she hated confrontation. Whenever Sakura or even Kiba pushed her to go out, she'd deny their request. But after being asked a few different times, she'd give in. Not because she wanted to better herself, and not because she wanted to become more popular, but because her friends wanted her too. Having them by her side was more important then her pride, and sometimes making them happy was worth the uncomfort.

Hinata's nails tapped against the frosty, clear glass bottle she was holding. She was leaning against a soft blue wall that had four small paper posters. All of bands everyone listened to, all were a little torn and falling apart.

The party was larger than she had expected, and she was a little anxious. Luckily for her when ever she had even the slightest amount of alcohol her face blushed. So she could be blushing uncomfortably or a little drunk, no one could tell.

Sasuke had indeed shown up to the party and Hinata smiled, now letting her head rest against the wall she was leaning on. She hadn't realized that she was a little drunk, she did feel very tired though, and had assumed that she had just been through a long day.

She was so happy for Sakura, and Sasuke hadn't pushed her to leave . He'd brought her a small gift and some wine for her to share with her friends.

" Hinata! We're going to go to the next house over, finish your beer so we can go."

Kiba had walked past her and playfully bumped her with his shoulder. Hinata immediately stood up straight and began to feel a little light headed. She smiled and nodded at him.

' I'm such a light weight..'

Hinata thought to herself, looking down at the half drank beer in her hand. She had bought a six pack a few months ago to celebrate finishing finals, but she never drank any. The one in her hand was the last one of the six and she could tell she was very buzzed.

Ino ran over to Hinata, wrapping her arms around Hinata's stomach and arm, proclaiming how much she enjoyed being out with her and how beautiful she was. Hinata didn't pull away, or flinch. She smiled warmly and let her head rest down and against Ino's.

" I'm glad you're my friend too.."

The night progressed slowly and the next party they were at was at some kid's house who seemed very unenthused with how many people had shown up.

Sakura had opened the wine Sasuke had gotten her and shared it with Ino and Hinata. He made sure to let each of the girls know how thankful he was that they watched over Sakura while he was gone.

" Oh stop, you're such an ass kisser. " Ino shot an angry look over to Sasuke, who was playfully kissing at Sakura. He paused his affection and looked up.

" I mean it, I'm away all the time, it must be really hard on her. I'm really thankful she has both of you.."

Ino glared at him once more before taking a sip of the wine Sakura had given her.

" Thanks for the wine.." She spoke in a low, questionable tone. She turned and winked at Hinata. Ino was trying to intimidate Sasuke, and had a habit of being very cheesey while doing so.

Hinata smiled and looked cheerfully down at the red plastic cup, filled with a light pink wine. She brought it up to her mouth and took a small sip before nearly choking. It was delicious.

" It's a semi-sweet cherry blend. It's very good.. It's called Sakura's Wind.. It's wonderful.." Sasuke spoke with a small grin, looking down and over to Sakura.

" It's really nice, thank you." Hinata spoke as her pale skin began to accent her blushing cheeks further.

She paused while talking to Sasuke,, peeking over his shoulder and seeing the man she'd been looking for. The entire summer she'd been looking for the man who had saved her from the pool and brought her to the hospital. She had finally worked up enough courage to talk to him, to thank him. Maybe offer to pay for any items she may have ruined.

Naruto Uzumaki was wearing a regular white T shirt and, an orange hoodie with grey swim shorts?

Hinata began to smile uncontrollably. He looked like a dork, a swimming dork who didn't care about upholding an image infront of all of these people. She needed to go and talk to him.

Hinata held her plastic cup of wine with a firm grip and took a deep, invigorating breath. She was going to do this.

" HEY, everyone, listen up.. This house party is beginning to become too much of a pain.. I want everyone gone, it's pretty early anyways." The host of the party, whom Hinata had barely enough time to meet, was named Shikamaru. He was very nice but a little uptight.

A collective groan came from the party, and soon everyone began to file out of the house.

Hinata met with her friends outside the house and watched as everyone paired off.

Ino was on Kiba's back, getting a piggyback ride home, while Sasuke was leaving with Sakura. Both asked if Hinata was going to be alright.

Normally in this scenario Shino would walk her home, but he had left early with a boy who Hinata hadn't been introduced to yet.

" I'll be fine.. really." Hinata shook her head and took a deep breath.

" Noo, I don't feel comfortable.." Sakura spoke, crossing her arms.

" Me and Sasuke will walk you home and then go home after. "

Sasuke nodded, causing Hinata to become embarrassed. She was ruining everyone's night.

" Hinata? " An unfamiliar voice interrupted the group, causing everyone to look

Naruto Uzumaki stood behind everyone, having been the last person to of left the party. He cleared his throat, uncomfortable with everyone looking at him.

" Naruto.." Hinata spoke quietly and everyone now looked from Naruto to Hinata.

There was a small uncomfortable silence before Hinata finally spoke up.

" This is the guy who pulled me out of the pool, remember after finals.. um"

Ino and Sakura both looked at one another and then back at Naruto.

" This is perfect, how about Naruto walks you home!" Ino spoke as Kiba grumbled and readjusted his arms, trying to balance her weight.

" Stupid, stop moving." She shot at him, slapping the top of Kiba's head.

" Yeah, I could do that. " Naruto looked over to Hinata and smiled.

Hinata's face was so red it looked like it was going to explode. The area that everyone was standing in was dimly lit, so thankfully no one was noticing.

" Psst, is this okay.. I don't want you to be uncomfortable.." Sakura walked over and leaned over, speaking quietly to Hinata.

Hinata ran the situation through her mind for a moment. She would be getting in the way of Sakura's evening plans, and she didn't want to take Kiba away from Ino.. She'd have to deal with it, besides..

'Maybe I can apologize for bleeding all over him..'

It was final, she would be walked home by Naruto, and then they'd go their separate ways. He was a nice guy, he'd be fine with just that.

" Hmm, no. It's fine. We'll be okay. " Hinata smiled and tapped Sakura on the back.

Everyone seemed to disappear quickly, but Hinata's grasp on time, when she was a little drunk, was always far off. Naruto walked over to her and playfully nudged his elbow into her shoulder.

" Are you ready, you look a little out of it."

Naruto's voice seemed much calmer, and it seemed to sooth Hinata's over analytical mind. She nodded and the two began to walk home next to one another.

" So, I.." Naruto started to talk, but he immediately stopped. He sighed under his breath and began to mumble to himself, looking away.

Hinata started to get nervous, the Naruto from class and the Naruto from the pool the other day were both really out spoken and honest. Why now was he acting so strange.

She wrapped her arms around herself, allowing her warm hands to warm her chilled shoulders. Maybe he was uncomfortable around her, maybe she had gotten the wrong idea about him. She scorned herself, she always thought so romantically, so childishly..

" Your dress, it's really pretty on you.. I mean it's pretty by itself.. It's.." Naruto started to speak but ended up trailing off, he seemed agitated.

" I love sunflowers.." She spoke, faintly smiling as she made sure she didn't carelessly step in a large crack or hole in the sidewalk. She was a little more tipsy then she'd like to admit.

" Really.." Naruto seemed surprised and his face shot up from the ground as he looked over at her.

There was finally a streetlight that they could walk under. Relieved, Hinata let her arms fall to her side, in all honesty she was praying she didn't fall and twist an ankle. The moment the two of them passed under the street light, Naruto and Hinata happened to match glances. Both of them locked, staring at the other. Hinata couldn't help but smile.

She knew her rosy cheeks was the result of consuming any amount of alcohol, but she wasn't sure why his cheeks were a bright crimson red. So red infact, he almost looked a little maroon..

" Are you okay.. Your face is really red.." Hinata spoke, trying not to laugh. Both of them had instinctively stopped under the light and took in the other's features.

" Cold.."

Naruto seemed to mutter to himself, but his eyes were locked on her shoulders.

She looked at him suspiciously for a moment before looking down at her shoulders. Aside from the straps from the dress, her shoulders were bare and her skin was goosebumped. She looked up and him and shook her head.

" It's fine, don't-"

Naruto clumsily fell forward, and unzipped his hoodie. He began to put it over her shoulders and she seemed to freeze. Paralyzed, as he grew closer and closer to her. He helped her put the hoodie on, but had a small amount of trouble zipping it up. His hands were larger than she remembered, and his fingers clumsily tossed and pulled at the zipper. Hinata brought up her hands to do it herself, but ended up putting her own hands over his and helped him.

Naruto's hand paused as the zipper nearly hit Hinata's neck. He slowly pulled his hand away and stood still. Not looking at her at all, he kept his focus on his feet.

Hinata knew that look. She had worn it so many times.

The look of not knowing, of doing something you're not entirely sure of. It's something she'd worn so many times infront of so many people. The discomfort in feeling you'd ruined something special, or hadn't done something right. She knew it so well, she began to feel it just looking at him. She had never seen this before. This part of Naruto, excited her.

" Let's go.." Hinata looked over to him and swiftly wrapped her arm around his and led him away from the street light and towards her Suite within the dorms.

He didn't say anything the rest of the walk home, but Hinata knew what she should do. It was something she always wished everyone else would do when she felt like that. Make her feel accepted, like any little mistake wasn't a big deal.

" I didn't realize I was cold.. Thank you.." Hinata's voice was beginning to become horse, she hadn't drank enough non-alcoholic fluids today and she was beginning to feel a little dehydrated.

" Uh.. Sure, no problem.." Naruto put his hands in his pockets and him and Hinata entered the large building that held her room, and continued to a small set of stairs.

She had looked at her clock again before going into her room, it was 3:30. They had taken nearly forty five minutes to walk a little over a half mile.

" Oh, here.." Hinata began to unzip the dark orange hoodie that Naruto had lent her and he brought up his hand and shook his head.

" No, no it's fine. Really I can get it some other time."

" Well, thank you for walking me home.."

"It's no big deal, but sure."

Hinata and Naruto stood silently outside her door.

" So, how far away do you live? "

Hinata tried to break the tension, but ended making the situation more tense.

" Ehh, thirty minutes.. My swim coach let's me rent out his guest house. "

Hinata tightly gripped the keys to her room. She was beginning to feel really guilty. Not only was he going to have to walk to his car, which she had still not asked him about, but he was going to have to drive over a half hour home. All so he could make sure she got home safe.

Before she changed her mind she quickly turned and unlocked her door and turned the light to her livingroom on.

" Listen, I insist you stay over.. Not in a .." Hinata could feel all the embarrassment, all the anxiety and pressure from the walk with Naruto. All the things she'd managed to keep in, spill out.

Her face and body began to blush, and she knew she wouldn't be able to speak soon.

" It's not super fancy, but I have a couch. And it's nearly four in the morning.. I'll wake you up in a few hours."

Naruto looked taken aback. He wasn't sure what he should do, but she slowly entered Hinata's suite, and as she closed the door she realized that the summer before her senior year of college, this was the first time she'd had a boy in her suite and been nervous.

" Wow, your place is really nice.." Hinata listened as Naruto spoke, she quickly dashed around her place and threw away the little amount of garbage that was in sight. Luckily, she was normally a pretty clean person.

She got an extra blanket from her bedroom and a pillow. The florescent lighting from her suite allowed for both of them to see the other completely.

" Oh.. that's why you said you like sunflowers earlier.." Naruto spoke up, looking over the couch he was sitting on and at Hinata.

Hinata had taken off the hoodie that Naruto had lent her and was getting a glass of water. She looked down at the floral print on her dress.

" Yea, I thought that was why you complimented it earlier.. That's why I told you about how I like sunflowers.." As Hinata spoke she realized that before, Naruto had complimented her and her dress, not the flowers that were on the dress. Naruto soon realized what had also happened and the both became quiet for a few minutes.

Hinata turned on the Tv and AC, she made sure to lock her front door. She turned off the light and walked across her living room, handing Naruto the remote.

" This was really nice, Hinata.. But I'm not sure if I can even fall asleep." Naruto looked up and over at her, and she realized she was a little too wired to sleep either.

" We can both watch Tv then.." Naruto spoke, as a question and statement. Looking at Hinata for approval.

" Um, for a few minutes. I guess. Just until we get drowsy.." Hinata nodded and walked over to her couch, sitting at the far end of the couch. Both of them sat silently, watching Tv until the sun was about to rise.

She was too tired to move and she adjusted herself, pulling the rest of her body onto the couch, almost forgetting that Naruto was even on the couch with her.

She was sure he had fallen asleep, but the moment she tried to lay down, she felt him pull down and grab her, carefully. Hinata suddenly became very awake.

Naruto pulled her up and onto him, allowing her to lay between his legs and rest on his chest. She paused, not sure if she should be horrified or excited.

The entire suite was dark, and the Tv was the only little amount of light in the room.

Hinata began to feel more at ease when she heard a low, irregular snore. She looked up and realized Naruto was sleeping, and she wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep. She needed to get up. She needed to push herself up and off of him, cover him up and go to bed. She'd wake up in a few hours and thank him again, and they'd maybe see each other again on campus or in class.

She needed to get off of him.

But she rested one of her cheeks on his chest, and she began to feel incredibly relaxed and safe. She could faintly smell what ever cologne Naruto had sprayed on his hoodie, and some it had rubbed off on the shirt she was laying on.

She was going to get off of him soon, she promised herself. She couldn't help but put an arm around him and relax her weight on both him and the couch. She couldn't understand why she wasn't panicking, or why she wasn't having some sort of anxiety attack.. What they were doing felt so natural to her, it didn't even make her nervous.

She fell asleep within a few minutes, just as the sun had begun to rise.

Hinata woke up at two in the afternoon, and wasn't happy. She had slept really well, and had forgotten what had happened the night before, or who was under her. Naruto's legs and torso shifted again, and Hinata grumbled. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up. She had an arm wrapped around Naruto's stomach and her chin was resting on the bottom of his chest. It took her eyes a minute to adjust to where she was and what was going on.

Naruto seemed much more awake than her, and she was startled. How long had he been awake, staring at her.

Naruto's bright, blue eyes were something Hinata always loved to catch quick glimpses of, and right now she had a front seat view.

" You're eyes are so unique, Hinata.. They're really pretty.." Hinata listened as Naruto complimented her, and she instinctively buried her face, but at the moment she only had his chest to hide it in. She soon realized what she had did, and quickly jumped up and off of him.

She was dizzy for a moment, and nearly fell over. She caught her balance and made her way to her kitchen and drank some water. She stared over from her small kitchen, trying to remember what had happened.

" Listen, I'm really sorry about having to crash here.." Naruto spoke, getting up and off the couch, he reached over and grabbed his hoodie and threw it over his shoulders.

Within a few moments she had remembered everything, the walk and falling asleep on him.

" I'm going to go now." Naruto spoke very plainly, very uncomfortably. He stared at Hinata for a moment, as though he had ruined something very precious.

" I WANT TO TAKE YOU OUT TO BREAKFAST! "

Hinata screamed, as she slammed her glass of water onto her counter, nearly breaking it. She began to pant, she'd been holding her breath for some reason.

" What.." Naruto looked over at her, very confused.

" I don't need a pity party, and I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.."

Hinata shook her head as Naruto spoke.

" I ruined your car, and I got blood all over your things, please let me make it up to you." Hinata brought down her head, not wanting to make eye contact with him.

Suddenly she realized how foolish she might be being, what if she was making him uncomfortable.

" I don't really have nice things, it's really okay.."

Twice, he'd denied her offer twice.

Naruto tried to leave again, but Hinata seemed to sprint for a moment and grabbed at the side of his arm, stretching the fabric of his hoodie. She had been looking at him for so long, and had wanted to see him.. The one time they hang out and she seemed like a nutcase. She enjoyed being around him, as much as it made her nervous. She didn't want to lose that because she was being too shy.

" I want to take you out to breakfast because I like you. "

There was a minute of silence between when she finished speaking and when Naruto decided to speak. She knew she had made a mistake.

" Why.."

Naruto spoke again and Hinata let go of him. She turned away from him and walked towards her front door. She was putting him on the spot. She hated that, when it happened to her, why would she do it to someone she liked.

" Nevermind, it's-'

" No, really.. Your so pretty, you get great grades, I bet.. Why.. I, can barely hold a C' average.. I'm on a swim scholarship.. "

Naruto interrupted Hinata, and the more he spoke the more she realized he didn't think he was enough for her. Maybe that was why he hadn't tried to talk to her after she was hospitalized, or when they had classes together.

" I like you, your nice.. and honest." Hinata spoke, facing away from Naruto. She reached up and grabbed at the lock on her door, unlocking it. He'd want to leave soon, she was sure of it.

" I'd like to take you up on that then.. if you don't mind." Naruto spoke, walking up and behind Hinata, she turned around. Surprised to see him just a foot from her, she looked up at him and smiled.

" Sure.. Yes, I mean. I need to change.."

" No.."

Hinata looked at him, shocked. He was telling her no, in her own home. She was confused until he elaborated.

" I have to walk around in last night's cloths, so do you. It's the only way you can take me on a breakfast date." Naruto spoke, trying not to smile to broadly. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and softly led her the rest of the way to the hallway.

Hinata locked her door, and together they walked from her dorm suite and to the small line of café's down past the college. She tried to run her hands through her hair but eventually had to just pull it up and into a bun. She was a little upset that he had pushed her out of her own house.

The café they decided to have brunch at was more casual, and the two of them became more acquainted over coffee as they waited for their meals. Hinata learned that Naruto was orphaned at a young age and raised by his uncle. Hinata only briefly spoke about her family, she didn't enjoy throwing around the Hyuga name in public, people often would hear it and say things to her. How rich was she, what was it like growing up with money and power, what did she do, where did she live.. It was very overwhelming and most conversations about her parents and family ended with the person questioning her, being angry. Angry that she had privilege or thinking she'd grown up with a silver spoon in her mouth. Not many people realized she was the black sheep of the family. She didn't want to grow up and run the business, or inherit a ton of money.. She wanted to become a famous pianist.

" Was that you.. that one time? " Naruto spoke quietly, looking at her with intrigue. Hinata shifted her hands and feet, she had such stage fright it was ridiculous.

" You were amazing! "

The volume of Naruto's voice exceeded greatly and soon everyone at the café was looking at them.

Hinata brought up her hands and gently placed them over his.

" Shh.." Hinata quietly hushed him, but a few moments later a familiar voice shot against her back.

" I never thought I would see the day.."

Sakura's voice caused Hinata's heart to flutter, and the pink haired woman peered over the table, immediately noticing the two of them touching hands. Hinata followed Sakura's eyes to her and Naruto's hands and realized what she had done. She retracted them and covered her mouth, when had she become able to touch others so freely.

" Same cloths, tired faces.. Someone stayed the night, huh."

Sakura spoke and Naruto smiled up at her, while Hinata tried to hide. She folded her arms and tried to bury her head.

" Oh, Stop.." Sakura tapped Hinata's shoulder and laughed.

" I'll leave you two alone. Sakura spoke loud enough for Hinata and Naruto to hear, but before she left she bent down to Hinata and whispered to her.

" You have to tell me everything later. "

Sakura waved goodbye to both of them and left, the rest of their morning went without interruption.

Hinata got to see Naruto a little differently. He worked hard, but he said that sometimes he lacked ambition. The two of them talked after their meals were eaten, and after another cup of coffee. Finally leaving the café at nearly four thirty.

Hinata walked Naruto to his car, and he asked if it would be okay if he asked her out again. She agreed, and over the next few weeks the two visited one another at least once a week until school started. Naruto stayed over more often, and their casual outings became more like serious dates.

The beginning of the semester was extremely hot and Hinata especially enjoyed the days they would spend at the pool or cooped up in her suite with the AC. The time inside and away from distractions actually improved Naruto's grades and raised Hinata's spirits.

" Did you, maybe if you're not busy.." Hinata spoke, sitting across from Naruto.

There was a large amount of papers and books stacked against the table infront of them. They were studying for an exam together, and Hinata had been trying to get up the courage to ask him all day.

Naruto looked up from the table, and focused her attention on her. The direct link of his eyes with hers was making it more difficult to speak up.

" You get nervous over the smallest things.."

" Says the man who can't even read a paper in front of a classroom.." Hinata shot at him, a little upset that he had took a cheap shot at her inability to express herself.

Naruto became silent and looked at her, a little annoyed. Hinata immediately shut down and tried to change the subject.

" No, ask me what you wanted to talk about before, please.."

His voice was so sincere, and she couldn't help but want to relax into his arms.

" I wanted you to go to my recital.. It's at the very end of the semester, and-"

" OF COURSE I'LL GO! "

Hinata was startled when Naruto lunged across the table and grabbed her hands. He pulled her up against him and tried to embrace her. Hinata relaxed her head against his shoulder, awkwardly putting a knee on the small coffee table between them as she tried not to fall.

Sakura shot through Hinata's front door like a bullet, and not long behind her was Ino, Kiba and Shino. Everyone came in quickly and closed her front door. Silently watching the display of affection between the two.

Hinata's wide eyes signaled for distress, and within a few moments she'd shove Naruto so hard, he would nearly topple the chair over behind him.

It was very muggy and hot out. The library was packed and Sakura knew Hinata was home. Everyone decided to tag along and brought food and drinks to compensate for Hinata's cool indoor climate.

" You guys are too much." Kiba practically growled at the two of them, displeased with how close Naruto and Hinata had become.

" I'm so sorry, I figured you'd be alone and we could study.. It's just so hot out.."

Hinata looked over to Naruto, who was alarmed and seemed distressed as he tightly gripping the arms of the chair he sat in.

" It's fine, we were studying anyway. "

Hinata tried to defend herself, but Ino and Kiba tag teamed against her. While she said Studying in a low, malicious tone, he brought up his arms and hands. Using his pointer and middle finger to exaggerate what Ino was saying.

" We can leave-"

" No no..No, really we could use the company." Hinata spoke, glancing over to Naruto for backup, he nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders. Not really wanting them to stay but not caring if they actually left, either. She made sure to continue her stare, which was slowly transforming into a glare.

" We're not leaving, Nardo here can book it if he doesn't want us here. We already bought food. It's been decided." Kiba spoke, almost as though his rule was absolute. Ino gave him a hard shot to the stomach, causing the king to fall over winded.

" It's fine, we needed a break anyway." Naruto spoke casually and looked over at everyone.

Hinata rushed over to her friends and thanked them, she pulled cold bottles of water and soda from her fridge, causing everyone's spirits to lift. Heavy heat tended to bring the worst out in people.

The rest of the semester seemed to fly by. Hinata's anxiety grew each time she practiced on the Piano, and a few times Naruto tried to come, but Hinata insisted she had a surprise she wanted to give him the night of the recital, making him wait.

She wasn't sure if they were dating, but she was positive how she felt about him. The more time she spent with him, the more things she noticed that she loved. She loved the way he smiled at her, and the way his voice sounded. She loved the strange faces he made when he was confused of worried. Most of all she loved the way he made her feel comfortable with herself, love herself the way she was.

Winter break would be a little strange, because she knew after the recital she'd have to go home and spend time with her estranged family. She'd talk about how much she loved her studies and everyone would comment on what a beautiful young woman she was becoming. The same expectations every year.

' Hinata what are you doing after college?'

' Hinata, when are you going to get married, have kids?'

' Hinata why haven't you tried to step up and take your father's role as head of the Business?'

' Hinata have you gotten over that weird shy thing you always do?'

' Hinata, why are you always so nervous..'

She would hate it, she could easily foretell what would happen. The only thing that gave her some hope was seeing her little sister. But for now, for the next few days, she had him.

Naruto was standing infront of Hinata's bathroom mirror, trying to figure out how to maneuver a tie. He had bought new cloths for Hinata's recital, something she was sure he didn't think she'd notice.

Sakura was behind her, brushing her long, dark, lavender hair. Sakura had taken it upon herself to pick out Hinata's outfit for her recital, as well as do her hair and make up. It was a chance for her to spend extra time with Hinata and talk about anything that might have been bothering her.

Sakura pulled a few pieces of Hinata's hair back and pinned them, and quickly disappeared into Hinata's room to find a pair of shoes to match the dress she had picked out.

Naruto emerged from the bathroom sweating and irritated. He had given up on trying to fix the tie and decided to just go with the shirt. Hinata didn't really mind, he had gotten his hair cut earlier that day, and looked very handsome. Hinata smiled up and over at him, causing him to shift more nervously. He messed with the cuffs of his shirt, looking over and at her outfit.

" Hinata, you look..beautiful.."

As Naruto said the word beautiful, his lips curved up and he began to smile broadly. Hinata quickly changed her eye contact from matching with his, to the floor. She refused to get flustered before something as important as her recital.

Sakura had helped style Hinata's hair and gave her a personal seal of approval. After her recital she'd have a little time with Naruto, but she'd have to return home to see her family for the holiday. The thought of having to put on such a fake face made her nauseous. She had been doing less volunteer hours every week too, but she'd be able to use grades and school work as an excuse for that.

" You aren't as nervous as I thought you would be.." Sakura was standing behind the stage curtain with Hinata. Hinata was the last person to put on a performance, and her father had stressed how important her recitals were. If a perspective college recruiter showed up and saw how well she did, she'd have an advantage. But that wasn't something she wanted.

" I've been practicing nearly four days a week for the past six months, I'm more than prepared.."

" So professional.." Sakura jokingly mocked and listened to Hinata speak effortlessly and perfectly. Sounding like some sort of robot.

" I'm sure loverboy will love your performance.. "

Hinata immediately tuned to Sakura and glared at her. The peaks of her pale cheeks becoming more and more burgundy. She shifted her shoulders and bowed her head. Sakura laughed and gave Hinata a hug, embracing her.

" You're going to do great, alright.."

" Thank you.."

Within the net few moments the previous performer would finish up, the stage would be dimmed and cleared, and her Piano would be rolled out for her performance.

Hinata's hands nervously played with the lace fabric that lined the bottom of her dress, causing her to hike up her dress and not realize how much leg she was showing.

" Hey, hey, You're going to do great." Sakura spoke to her in a calm tone, grabbing her hands with one hand and using the other pull down her dress.

Hinata's name was called and within moments the curtain was pulled and Sakura let go of her friends hands.

She would always take a few moments to gather herself, as she walked across the stage and sat down at the Piano. She'd always briefly remember being a child, and how her younger sister was often better than her at most things. Playing Piano was one of those things she was better at, so she kept with it. She had been playing most of her life, and as soon as her hands touched the cool keys of the Piano, her body moved fluidly on its own.

Music was a form of expression, and she would write songs, melodies, about how much anxiety she had or any depression or desperation she had within her. Every time, anyone who listened, would compliment her on her song. They would tell her how beautiful it was or how talented she was. Not ever realizing how sad the song was to her or knowing the meaning behind it. She'd smile and thank them, everyone was the same in that light.

Her song lasted just under eight minutes, all of which the entire crowd was quiet and patient. Hinata looked out only once, and amongst the stone faces and cold eyes she saw him. Standing with his arms at his side, smiling at her. A beacon of light in the fog.

This caused her to smile too, and before she knew it her song had changed. What started out as a somber, dark tune, had steadily lifted into something cheerful and beautiful. She continued to play and had to clench her eyes shut, trying not to cry, smiling so broadly she bowed her head slightly knowing how ridiculous she must've looked. One of her music teachers stood on the side of the stage with her hands up, completely confused and trying to get Hinata's attention. The song that Hinata was playing was something completely different than what she had practiced for all these months.

Hinata finished and the song and let her hands immediately rest on her lap, not looking out at the crowd, instead she sat quietly listening to the cheers and loud boasts of the people in the audience. She had never realized how lonely she was until she met him, or perhaps that was too deep of a word.. Isolated would be better. She had always had her friends, Shino and Kiba and Sakura. All of them were there for her when she needed someone to vent or talk to.

Hinata finally stood up and bowed, trying her best to not look out at the large auditorium that held over five hundred people. She only caught a short glance, but everyone seemed to be buried within the dense fog of the stage's lights.

Hinata exited the stage and briefly explained to her music coach what happened, although still surprised, she congratulated her on a job well done. She had expected to see more people she knew right after her performance, but with her act done, the night was over and everyone was exiting the building. She wasn't too depressed, there was only really one persons she wanted to see.

Naruto didn't approach her, he stood and waited behind a large crowd of bustling people. Hinata only found him because his wild yellow hair stood out from the crowd. With a tense chest and wavering heart, she made her way through the crowd and began to approach him.

The big, wholesome smile she had come to love wasn't what was waiting for her, no the Naruto from before her concert had gone and been replaced by a distressed, irritable man.

Naruto didn't smile when she approached him, even as she did so warily. She approached him in a careful manor, as the strained expression on his face began to startle her.

" Naruto.." Hinata spoke pulling up a hand and shakily tucking her hair behind her ears. Something was wrong.

He didn't say anything to her, at first, he simply held out a bouquet of flowers that appeared to have been dropped or maybe stomped on.

Hinata paused, and brought up her arms slowly, taking the flowers carefully from him. Naruto seemed to be looking through her, not focusing in on anything infront of him.

'Maybe he's tired..' The two of them had been so busy lately, and she'd been pushing him to study more, perhaps too hard.

" Hey, how about we take tonight off and maybe do karaoke.. Or, you really wanted to try that new noodle shop on main street? " Hinata spoke, warmly smiling at him and clutching the flowers to her chest. The crinkle of the paper surrounding the paper caused her to realize she never thanked him for them. Hinata reached out and grabbed Naruto's hand with her own, feeling exhilarated from her performance and not caring if anyone saw her. She smiled further the moment her fingers touched his.

" Sunflowers are my-"

" Good bye Hinata.." Naruto's whole body seemed to flex as he spoke to her, still not managing to look at her. He forcefully pulled back his hand from Hinata.

Hinata's face twisted slightly, her eyes narrowing as she looked more deeply at him. His lips began to press together tightly as his shoulders began to shake slightly. Without notice he quickly turned and began to quickly push through the large crowd of excited people.

Within seconds of Naruto leaving Hinata was met with Sakura, and then moments later by Shino and Ino, Kiba was still lost amongst the crowd.

" Hinata you did so well! " Hinata listened, but remained still. Ino complimented her and then looked over to Sakura, realizing something was wrong.

" Hey, Hinata.." Sakura spoke reaching out and touching her shoulder. Hinata suddenly jerked her shoulder away, still not sure what had just happened.

" Hmm.. Oh, thank you." Hinata spoke and tried to smile, looking over to Ino and than Sakura.

The night ended with her friends trying to walk her from the building and insisting they go out for food. Hinata agreed and tried her best to not let what had happened bother her.

" Hinata.." Sakura and Hinata both paused when a deep voice shook past them. Hiashi stood behind them with Hinata's mother. Sakura was the first to turn, her face immediately lighting up when she saw him.

" Ehh, Mr. Hiashi! It's so nice to see you! " Sakura softly grabbed Hinata's arm and tried to tug at it. Hinata knew who was behind them the moment he spoke.

" It's nice to see you Sakura, it's good to see that Hinata still surrounds herself with such a promising young woman."

Sakura began to blush and quickly looked behind her before then looking at Hinata and Hiashi.

" The others are waiting, make sure you call me okay, Hinata? We want to celebrate. " Sakura said a quick goodbye to both Hiashi and his wife before giving Hinata a small nudge and a smile.

The people around her seemed to become silent as her father stood tall and looming infront of her, looking down on her.

" You did a wonderful job, honey." Hinata's mother spoke, walking forwards and hugging her daughter.. Hinata embraced her for a moment before letting go. Neither her or Hiashi stepped forwards to embrace one another.

" You did very well.. I'm very proud of you. " Hiashi spoke with a small smile and Hinata tried not to look shocked, but her mouth hung open slightly. It was very rare for her to get such a large compliment from him.

" I heard that there was a well known recruiter in the audience, it was very lucky of you to play so well infront of him.. I have no doubts that he'll be contacting us very soon.

Hinata's eyes shifted from him, to the ground. She should have known better than to take a compliment to heart.. Her father always had alternative motives.

" Onee san! " Hinata's face was brought up from the floor with the enthusiastic sound of her sister's voice.

Hanabi walked from behind her parents and casually smiled at her sister. Hinata's expression softened as her sister's face lit up infront of her.

" Hanabi.. You're so tall now.."

"Hmm.. am I? " Hanabi spoke touching the top of her head and measuring it up and to Hinata's jaw.

" Yea, I guess so.."

" Let's let her go find her friends dear.." Hinako looked over to her husband and then to her two daughters. Hiashi agreed and told Hanabi to meet him outside in a few minutes. As soon as they were out of sight Hanabi relaxed her shoulders and sighed.

" They've been riding me for weeks, I'm going to explode! " Hanabi whined to Hinata, grabbing at her sister's dress.

" Hanabi.."

" Gahh.. I'm sorry, I'm just so overwhelmed with school and extra stuff and dad keeps pushing me to get better and better. I feel like an old woman. "

Hinata began to smile, watching her sister hang off of her and complain like a small child. Hanabi noticed her sister begin to laugh at her and immediately pulled away.

" It's not funny, you're away at school so now he focuses all of his attention on me.. I'm going to go crazy. "

" You're coming home for winter break right? I could use the break from him.." Hanabi spoke with a sincere look of agony.

" Of course.. " Hinata smiled and reached down to embrace her sister. Hanabi struggled for a moment, but with one deep sigh, gave in and hugged her back.

Their reunion was short lived, their father had gotten tired of waiting and had come back in to get Hanabi. Quickly they said goodbye, and within minutes Hinata was alone. Her friends would be waiting for her, but she wanted to go home and call Naruto. She wasn't sure what had happened. She wouldn't have time to think, her cell phone went off within seconds of her mind wandering. Everyone wanted to see her.

Winter break was a desolate time for her, she was away from her friends and forced to be with her close family and elder members of the business her father ran. Everyone was looking to her to be the best and do what was best for everyone else.

For three weeks she had tried to call Naruto, she'd even stopped by his swim practice, only to watch him deliberately jump out of the pool and flee from her. Finally after trying to see him for so long he texted her.

'leave me alone.'

The last three words she had ever expected to read from him. After that she didn't try to contact him at all. Something had happened, maybe she had been to clingy with him or too pushy with his studies. She hated herself for becoming so attached to someone. They weren't even dating and she was acting like a distraught mess.

She spent the next to last evening before Christmas answering questions.

" when are you going to get married-will he take your name-when will you be attending the big university- how many children will you have-your father said you were going to do-your father said you wanted to- your father… your father.." With every question and answer that had 'yourfather' in it, her stomach turned. She was beginning to feel, again, that feeling of helplessness. She wasn't in charge of her own future.

" You're so quiet tonight dear, are you feeling alright? " Hinako looked over to her daughter and spoke quietly. Hinata smiled and shook her head.

Everyone was sitting at the dining room table, people were getting up and sitting down as wanted.

" What's his name? " Hinata's mother smiled slightly and reached over to her daughter, whispering.

Hinata's body practically jumped out of her chair as she listened to her mother speak. Her entire body began to turn red.

" It's okay," Hinako winked at her daughter. " I won't tell your father."

Hinata bowed her head in embarrassment and Hanabi began to laugh at her.

" Hinata, I spoke to the recruiter and they were floored with your performance. They would love to have you apply and consider using a musical scholarship, "

Hiashi's deep voice silenced many others at the table, Hinata didn't speak, she simply nodded.

" ohh, you're going to have to leave lover boy behind! " Hanabi whispered to Hinata, and Hinata turned to her sister. Glaring as hard as she could while trying not to pass out from air loss.

" A boy, huh.. I took care of that already.. Hinata you don't need any underachieving boys trying to come after you. No, you should be focusing on school and getting an education, marriage can wait."

Hiashi spoke and Hanabi immediately bowed her head, looking over to her sister and mouthing

' y'

She and Hinata had spoke a little about Naruto and she was upset she let it slip out.

Hiashi got off the subject of Hinata and began to talk about what was to come in the spring when their business picked up again.

Hinata quietly interrupted him.

" Took care of it, already.." Hinata repeated the words he had said nearly ten minutes ago, finally working up enough courage.

Hiashi tried to quiet his daughter of Hinata insisted again.

" I didn't want to upset you, but that boy who was insisting after you, the immature, dim boy with the yellow hair. I had a small talk with him and it was in the best interests of both of us that he no longer see you. "

Everyone at the table became quiet, three different family members abruptly got up from the table to avoid the conflict that was upcoming.

" You, did what.." Hinako spoke in a hiss at her husband.

" I did what was in the best interest of my daughter, he- "

" He what!? " Hinata's voice rose higher than it ever had. Causing everyone in the room to become silenced and watch.

" You're overreacting, I did what was best-"

" No.." Hinata spoke loudly again, this time looking across the table at her father.

" You have no right-"

" I am your father, I have every right." Hiashi raised his voice louder than hers, making her anxiously shift her hands and shoulders.

" Who do you think pays for everything you do? I'm investing in you because I love you, you don't need some child, who doesn't have a decent family, trying to trick you into a relationship. "

Hiashi finished and Hinata stood up from the table so abruptly the chair fell backwards behind her.

" You can't force me to do what ever you want because you help me! "

Hinata's raising voice caused Hiashi to raise his.

" You're being a bratty child, I'm looking out for my daughter! "

Hinata began to cry, and as she did she grew even angrier at herself for letting him see her like that.

" No more.. I don't want to go to another University, I don't want to do everything you want me to do, I don't have to! " Hinata couldn't bring herself to look at him, she hated him too much to look at him in the eyes.

" Stop being ungrateful! You're embarrassing yourself.."

Hinata didn't answer immediately, she was sobbing too hard.

" I'm moving out of the dorms and getting my own place. You think because you throw money at something it has to be loyal to you, no matter how you treat it. I'm not speaking to you ever again.. " Hinata managed to get out of her before grabbing her bag and fleeing from her home. She didn't look behind her, even when Hanabi and her mother rushed after her. She'd be out of her dorm by the end of the week and paying for everything herself.

She was very lucky to have the friends she had, and over Christmas Sakura had found out what had happened and surprised Hinata at her home.

Everything was in boxes and it took the two of them a minute to clear off the couch and reconnect the TV. Sakura knew how Hinata was with her family and her feelings towards her father, so she didn't push anything. They ordered out for dinner and celebrated Christmas with one another.

" Don't you need to be with your family, or Sasuke? "

Sakura paused for a moment before answering Hinata's question. Broadly smiling as she looked over to her friend.

" I wanted to spend it with my best friend this year. Is that okay? "

Hinata quickly turned from Sakura, causing Sakura to smile further. Hinata was always so shy about these things. But everything changed when Sakura touched Hinata's shoulder and realized she was shaking, she immediately withdrew her hand and tried not to look too shocked.

Sakura scooted over and pulled Hinata onto her, Hinata rested her head against Sakura's shoulder and began to silently cry.

Sakura rubbed her back and turned up the tv, she knew that she just needed to cry for a while and didn't want to make her feel worse than she already did.

" Everything's going to be okay.." Sakura spoke quietly, and relaxed her head on Hinata's. Hinata's trembling shoulders slowed down more and more until she unexpectedly fell asleep on her friend. Sakura relaxed Hinata onto the couch and sat next to her, whispering quietly, " Merry Christmas, Hinata."

After her small break down Hinata refused help from anyone. She didn't want any help moving her things or finding a new place, but on moving day everyone showed up anyway. She asked them to leave politely and each time she asked the boys would laugh. She hardly had anything to move, and clearing out her apartment took only an hour.

Her new apartment was fifteen walking minutes from the college, but she didn't mind. Having her own place and working a part time job made her feel happier than she could have ever imagined.

" Soo, did you try talking to him now that you know why he acted so weird? " Ino pressed from behind Hinata, causing her to nervously move her hands and look away. Ino quickly looked over to Sakura and showed her a pained expression, fearing she had cause irreparable damage.

" You know what, how about you come out with us tonight? It'll be good for you to get out once more before school starts, you're going to be so busy after all.." Sakura spoke, opening one of the only remaining boxes within Hinata's apartment.

They knew they would have to persuade her further, Sakura then asked if she would rather go out to dinner.

" No, I let's go out.." Hinata spoke firmly, glancing behind her at Ino and then turning to face Sakura.

Ino slapped Hinata on the back, " That's the SPIRIT! " Hinata nearly fell to the ground and Ino announced that she'd be picking out the outfits for the evening.

It had been snowing out most of the day and Hinata loved taking a few moments to appreciate how everything outside seemed to glisten. The other two girls finished getting their coats and scarves on and when a few of the other boys arrived.

Kiba and Shino arrived with someone Hinata recognized, the boy that had kicked everyone from his house earlier in the year.

" This is our buddy Shikamaru. " Kiba casually introduced the young, unenthused young man.

" Yo." Shikamaru casually waved at the three girls and fought back a yawn.

" Did you make a decision on where you'd like to go? " Shino's words were barely manageable underneath the thick scarf that was tied around his mouth and his heavy hooded jacket.

" We haven't eaten yet, so maybe we could go to DenDen's? They have drinks too."

Sakura spoke to the group and everyone shrugged. Dreading the undeniably cold weather outside and not wanting to overheat in their layers of clothing, everyone exited the apartment and began their night.

Dinner was followed by a few drinks, which was then followed by a stroll to a quaint bar and finally an even later stroll to a friend's house.

" This is my girlfriend's brother's house, he's a little weird, but.." Shikamaru paused and never finished, not really caring to carry the conversation any longer.

Hinata held her position at the end of the pack, Sakura would pause the conversations to step back and talk to her every now and then, for the moment, Hinata was feeling as though she was brining everyone's momentum down.

The home that they entered was very nice, so nice that Hinata was surprised that a young person could own such a prestigious place. Hinata never got a chance to talk to the young man, but Shikamaru had said his name was Gaara, and that he was really nice but a little quiet. She saw his brightly colored red hair from across the room a few times, but nothing more than that.

" Hey.." Hinata was on her tippy toes peeking over the slowly growing crowd of people to see where Sakura had gone to when a young man approached her.

" You, you are very pretty. " The man continued again from behind Hinata and Hinata tried to politely tell him to leave her alone.

" Thank you. "

"No really, and your body is super cute." The man continued and Hinata could feel her body shiver as he touched the base of her back with his palm.

She immediately snapped from her hiked up position and turned around, slapping his hand away from her.

"Woah, I was just giving you a compliment. "

Hinata was upset that someone had invaded her privacy, but the moment he tried to become the victim, that upset attitude soon soured into rage.

" Leave me alone. " Hinata hadn't lashed out at anyone in some time, but she was at her end. Everything that had been happening to her, and now this!? No, she wasn't going to stand for it anymore.

Hinata rushed past the man and managed to bump into Sakura on her way out of the home. Hinata didn't seem like herself, she was frantic and upset. She briefly explained what had happened to Sakura before insisting to leave.

Normally she'd protest or try to bargain with her. 'One more hour and I'll pay for the taxi home,' or ' one more drink and I'll cook breakfast.' This time she saw how upset Hinata was and supported her decision to leave.

" Really.." Hinata was shocked at the lack of force on Sakura's part.

" Really, really. You've been super stressed and it was selfish of me to pull you out here."

Hinata smiled and paused. Both of them were now outside the home in their jackets and scarves.

" Let me just go in and tell the boys that me and you are-"

" No, no. Please don't leave just because I need to.. Really, I just want some alone time on the walk home."

Sakura listened to her friend before smiling and leaning forward and briefly embracing Hinata. " I'll tell everyone you were tired or had to go to the bathroom really bad. "

Hinata quickly pulled away and Sakura laughed, " No, no. You're tired I'm just kidding. "

Hinata sighed and laughed, trying not to slip on the ice on the side walk below them.

" Text me when you get home! " Sakura spoke loudly to Hinata as she walked away. Hinata threw up an arm and said goodbye.

Normally her walk home was paved with various campus lights and busy college kids, drunkily making their way around trees and lamp posts, but her new place was out of the way and had less lights. Which Hinata was beginning to enjoy, because with the brightness of the moon and stars and it's reflection off the snow, her walk home was beginning to feel very peaceful.

She looked both ways before crossing an intersection and nearly slipped on a frozen puddle of ice before making it across. Soon after, she heard a familiar voice.

" Hey, you left the party before I could apologize! " Hinata's whole body froze as she heard his voice, she had to tense the muscles in her arms and legs to keep herself from shivering.

He had been following her.

" I just didn't want to be rude. "

Hinata's mind began to scream, she needed to get as far as she could from this creep as she could. Her body felt like it was thickening up, like the cold air had began to freeze her limbs. She was terrified.

" I mean a super pretty girl like you deserves that, right? "

The more he spoke the more her stomach turned, she needed to run but it was cold and icy.. He was at least six inches taller than her and more heavy, there was no way she could fight him on her own..

" Please leave me alone."

Hinata spoke looking away from him and closing her eyes, wanting to be anywhere but where she currently was stuck.

" You know you're kind of being a stuck up bitch, I gave you a compliment and I came all the way out here to apologize…"

Hinata stayed quiet and continued to not look at him or speak, she'd have to take the chance with the ice and snow and run. She should have just let Sakura walk her home.

" You really should be more appreciative when a man compliments you.. " He spoke again, but this time he had gotten much closer to her. Hinata could feel her body physically begin to tremble.

" ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME BITCH! " The moment he began to speak again Hinata tried to run, but he was faster. He grabbed onto the back of her coat, which made her slip.

Hinata's hands hit hard against the jagged ice and snow, but so did her chin and lips, causing her to start bleeding.

" I'm so sick of pretty girls not appreciating guys when they pay attention to them.. HUH! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!?" Hinata listened as she tried to get up, but the man from earlier was right next to her. Over the next few minutes Hinata was kicked in the face and stomach, she couldn't exactly remember what had said, but she remembered how he had tried to take off her jacket and kiss her.

She had managed the strength to push herself up to all fours when she heard him begin to scream, but she was too exhausted to look up to see what had happened.

A strong arm reached down and tried to pull Hinata up, but Hinata frantically pushed who ever was touching her away and she fell down again, this time she didn't even bother trying to push herself back up.

" HINATA, HINATA ARE YOU OKAY!?"

Hinata didn't move, but she smiled. She knew that voice, she must have been dreaming.

" Naruto.." Hinata spoke in a horse voice, her mouth filled with blood.

" Yea. Yeah, it's me Hinata.." Naruto spoke and bent down again, this time Hinata allowed him to grab her and set her up and against a snowbank.

" Wow, you're bleeding really bad.." Naruto spoke before clumsily dipping his hands into his pockets and searching for his phone.

" I always get blood on your things.." Hinata spoke again, this time only opening her eyes for a moment before almost falling asleep.

" No, No you can't fall asleep okay? Shit, where's my phone? "

Hinata smiled and laughed a little, but the laughed soon turned into a small coughing fit.

" Here! " Naruto announced, finally finding his phone. Quickly he called 911 and tossed his phone into the snowbank.

" Hey, listen, they should be here any minute, they told me not to move you.." Naruto spoke before kneeling down and getting to her eye level. Hinata looked dazed for a moment, but immediately recognized him.

" I bet you hate me.." Hinata spoke in a low quiet tone.

Naruto screamed 'no' and immediately grabbed both of her shoulders and began to frantically breath. Hinata didn't move, she only smile and nodded. Looking extremely relieved.

" Listen, Sakura told me a little about what had happened and I want to apologize for just leaving like that, I.." Naruto paused and briefly looked away, trying to come up with the words to make up for what he had did. Hinata smiled and closed her eyes, pushing up her chin and face just enough that she could share a small, intimate kiss with naruto.

Hinata pulled back and relaxed into the snowbank as bright flashing lights appeared behind them.

A paramedic asked what happened and Naruto explained the situation. The man who had attacked Hinata was unconscious in the snow, his body nearly spread out into the road. He would be taken to the hospital and treated before being questioned by police. Hinata was placed onto a stretcher and placed into the ambulance. Leaving Naruto to follow on his own from behind.

Hinata woke up the next morning with a terrible headache and six stitches in her bottom lip. Naruto was asleep at the end of her bed and to her surprise, so was Hanabi.

Hinata's next of kin was called, which was her father and mother. She felt the room spin for a moment and decided to close her eyes again. Within a few moments, both her father and mother came into the room, but only one of them was crying.

Hinata's father had come into the room with red eyes, and as he approached his damaged daughter, he tried to be stoic and hold back any kind of tears. What ensued was quite the opposite. Naruto immediately stood up and Hinata looked on, uncomfortable with how Hiashi had treated Naruto in the past, she knew what was apt to happen.

Hiashi put his hands down on Hinata's bed and bowed his head facing Naruto, sobbing silently to himself, trying to speak up to everyone around him.

" Thank you.. for saving my daughter.." Everyone in the room was quiet, Hiashi was a man of few words and more often than not, they were not kind ones.

Naruto shook his head and insisted that it was no problem. Hinata's mother quickly grabbed Hiashi and Hanabi and pulled them from the room, insisting that the Naruto and Hinata needed some time to talk.

The two of them were quiet for a moment, Hinata remembered very little after she had gotten attacked and it felt strange being so close to Naruto, after being away for so long.

She swallowed hard and looked over to him, she had missed him so much. She had noticed that his hair had gotten a little longer, and was under some sort of beanie hat. He was a little paler and seemed extremely nervous.

" I wrote that song for you, ya know.." Hinata spoke in a quiet tone, but naruto still jerked his body up from it's frozen position. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't. Hinata could see the red blush come back to his cheeks.

" I've missed you too.." Naruto spoke, smiling and not making eye contact with her.

" How did you find me.."

Naruto paused and began to smile boorishly.

" Sakura called me, and told me that you were walking home alone and where you lived. She just wanted me to make sure you got home okay."

" So you were stalking me too.."

Naruto looked at Hinata horrified.

" DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT CREEP! "

Hinata began to laugh again, but had to stop because it was making her chest hurt and was causing her to cough.

" I'm kidding… I know.."

Naruto looked relieved and sat down on the bed next to her.

" Are you going to leave again.." Hinata spoke in a very forward tone, sitting up and looking up at him.

Naruto seemed taken aback by Hinata when she looked directly at him, and it caused him to shift nervously.

" No.. I mean it would be weird now, since you kissed me and everything. "

Naruto spoke and smiled as Hinata began to blush uncontrollably.

" No.."

Naruto smiled further and nodded 'yes.'

Hinata put her face in her hands and shake her head. She had no recollection of kissing him, but then again she had been thinking about it for so long.

" So I think we might have to start dating.. You already got a bunch of free car rides and half of the cloths I own have your blood on them. "

Hinata smiled and nodded, trying not to laugh. " I guess we have no choice. "

Naruto got up from her bed and pulled a chair over. He sat down and rested his head on his hands.

" No, really you can go home and get some sleep, I'm going to be fine."

Naruto shook his head and yawned. Hinata wanted to push him into going home, but if she had to be honest she loved his company. So she got comfortable herself and tried to sleep. Naruto had put his hand over hers and without noticing she'd fallen asleep, more sure that she was in a dream than real life.


End file.
